The use of electrical household appliances sometimes has positive effects in particular fields, such as hygiene, very important specially in public areas, places of work, communities and the like, particularly when food and hygienic services are concerned.
In such places there are usually used reels of paper, from which one takes pieces of paper of different length, according to the needs.
At present, these reels of paper are inserted in very simple devices; the user manually unwinds and tears a piece of paper he needs, using the pre-cut lines made in the reel of paper, or suitable blade with which the device is equipped.
The most common types of the above mentioned devices cannot avoid the contact between the user and the paper remaining on the reel, i.e. the paper that will be used by the next user.
This unacceptable situation causes the users' precautionary behaviour, what means that they take first a piece of paper to throw away and another piece of paper to be used.
This results in great waste of material and consequently, in high operating costs, due to frequent interventions of supplying staff.